lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Discussão:Página Principal/Arquivo 1
Essa é uma página de arquivo onde não devem ser adicionadas novas mensagens. Novo look da página principal.. To iniciando esse subtópico aqui pra saber o que vcs acharam da nova página principal da pt lostpedia, e também para darem suas idéias e sugestões.. ta na versão beta.. ainda tem algumas coisas para arrumar e faltam algumas coisas para implementar.. mas a base é essa, então vamos começar dando as idéia ai! 19:07, 15 Março 2007 (PDT) - E no q q cê tah pensando em alterar além da página q tah no teste? Votação , ou )}} * - Acho que deve trocar sim. Essa nova "cartela" tem menos bugs, é mais bonita, e pesa bem menos. -- 21:06, 4 Julho 2007 (PDT) * - Fico bem bacana e diferente... Eu curti! -- 01:34, 5 Julho 2007 (PDT) * - Ficou bem mais bonita que a que estamos usando agora. Então vale a pena a gente investir sim nesse novo design. Com algumas cores a mais que essas também. -- 08:33, 5 Julho 2007 (PDT) * - Ficou bacana msm, mas eu concordo com a pessoa acima q deveriam haver mais cores além desta... + de 2.000 artigos uuuUUAAaaallllLLLL.. poeiraaaa, poeiraaaaaaaa, levantou poeiraaaaaaaaaaaaa -- 16:38, 22 Novembro 2007 (PST) :*uaauhuahuahaha...eu que coloquei os últimos..eu que fiz 2000..uahuahuha -- 16:40, 22 Novembro 2007 (PST) ::*Hahuhauahuahau Tbm qro entrar na "festa" ;D shuashuashuash 16:46, 22 Novembro 2007 (PST) :::*Próxima meta: 5.000 usuários... ehuehueh.. to acreditando nessa template de boas-vindas.. acho que ela vai nos ajudar e muito.. -- 16:55, 22 Novembro 2007 (PST) ::::*Segunda meta: Alcançada! xD 08:55, 15 Janeiro 2008 (PST) Sobre as userboxes Acho que terminamos neh? Tem de 100, 500, 1000, 5000, 10000, 15000, contra e a favor da greve, brasileiro, portugueses, e administradores... falta +? Fiz as categorias para elas. Agora vai ser bom q os usuarios vao ter mais motivação, creio eu, para suas ediçoes... Hehehe... Flwz ae, fui na pag de discussao da Pagina Principal para ambos os que me ajudaram responderem. ;D Flwz 13:15, 25 Novembro 2007 (PST) :ATENÇÃO! Felipe e Caio! Sobre o papo do contador eu consegui! Ta tudo nessa pagina: Clique aqui. Vejam plz! :Abç e Namaste! 16:09, 25 Novembro 2007 (PST) ::*É.. veio bem a calhar, to pensando em usar o número de edições para dar a medalhas.. 500 seria para o livro de bronze, 5000 para o de prata, e 10000 para o de ouro.. e para coisas específicas como tradução, assistência, etc.. agente fazia outras medalhas, tipo cajado do eko (para os usuários que se destacarem em escrever coisas/traduzir), o outro objeto ainda não tenho certeza (mas seria para os usuário que prestam assistência, colocam fotos, arrumam links, organizam o artigo, etc..) O que acharam?? -- 16:38, 25 Novembro 2007 (PST) :::*Le-gal! 16:46, 25 Novembro 2007 (PST) ::::*Fantástico..sabe q era isso q eu tinha em mente...-- 16:52, 25 Novembro 2007 (PST) :::::*Eu fiz mais 1 userbox para pôr um personagem favorito, 1 pra pôr o episodio favorito, e + 5 que fiquei em duvida se vcs gostariam... Tah na minha pag. de testes, vejam lah... Flwz 08:06, 26 Novembro 2007 (PST) ::::::*po.. vcs podem fazer qtas quiser.. só acho que vcs tão exagerando um pouco.. -- 08:34, 26 Novembro 2007 (PST) :::::::*Felipe, pensei no seu comment acima e já tive outra ideia! Mas falo com vcs pelo MSN mesmo pq é dificil de explicar por aqui... A ideia é otima e vai ajudar todos (inclusive a LostPedia! (Esquisito? Verá pq...)) rs Flwz 15:58, 26 Novembro 2007 (PST) ::::::::*'[[Predefinição:Userbox|Clique aqui para ver ''A Idéia.]]' 16:50, 26 Novembro 2007 (PST) Hoje em Lost.. ai.. era disso que eu tava falando.. po.. é melhor por só as paradas mais importantes e em tópico pequeno, não com esse texto gigante.. -- 10:09, 27 Novembro 2007 (PST) Imagem do dia Lostpedianos, enquanto visitava a Wikipedia, tive essa idéia de colocarmos uma "Imagem do Dia" na Página Principal. Eu só coloquei até agora 31 fotos (1 pra cada dia do mês), e ainda pretendo colocar mais "exato", como 8 de Janeiro, 23 de Março, 16 de Julho, 25 de Dezembro, e por aí vai; As fotos mudam a cada 24 horas, sem precisar editar. ---- , ou )}} * Tive só a idéia. Por mim... 14:05, 9 Dezembro 2007 (PST) * Eu acho interessante....gostei da idéia. -- 11:01, 10 Dezembro 2007 (PST) * Isso não foi bem uma idéia.. ja cansamos de ver isso na wikipédia.. não é que eu não goste.. mas acho que não tem espaço pra por mais uma parada na página principal.. na verdade acho que devíamos tirar coisas ao em vez de por, e fazer um tipo um portal LOST.. ai agente colocava tudo relacionado à lost, imagem do dia, a predefinição hoje em lost, outras enquetes, aniversariantes, vídeos, noticias do dia, spoilers, etc.. até pq a página inicial é só de apresentação do site.. e com tudo isso nela, além de ficar pesada demais, fica parecendo um carnaval.. -- 12:43, 10 Dezembro 2007 (PST) :*É, vendo por este lado...mas realmente...a página principal é o que mais chama atenção...e mostra aos usuários o que tem dentro da pedia...não concordo em tirar as coisas que tem ali e fazer um portal LOST...isso realmente n tem nada a v. Tudo bem não colocar mais nada, e se quiserem tirar a pred hoje em lost td bem...mas as outras coisas n tem cabimento tirar. -- 13:12, 10 Dezembro 2007 (PST) *Quando decidirem essa votação, me digam. Criei uma página de teste para a Página Principal e uma para o Portal "Lost" que o Felipe citou. Na Principal coloquei o essencial jah que eh uma apresentação do site, como a entrada, notícias, programação, etc... No Portal coloquei esses detalhes "mais entretenimento".. enfim, dêem uma olhada e decidam o melhor pra Lostpedia ':D''' 14:04, 10 Dezembro 2007 (PST) Regas de Classificação (aprovadas pelos burocratas da LP-PT) *Contamos todos os episódios centrais de Jin e Sun como sendo dos dois e não apenas de um só. Ambos os personagens aparacem nos flashbacks e a história é sobre os dois, ou seja, os episódios , , , , e são considerados Jin/Sun pela LP-PT. **O mesmo acontece com Shannon e Boone no episódio , quando ambos são personagens principais da série e aparecem nos flashbacks. Já em , Boone não faz mais parte do elenco principal, ele é apenas um convidado especial, por isso esse flashback é apenas da Shannon. **Com Michael e Walt acontece a mesma coisa, o episódio é considerado dos dois, visto que os dois são personagens principais. Já os episódios e são apenas de Michael já que o ator de Walt não faz mais parte do elenco principal. **Os episódios e são em conjunto também. O primeiro é considerado de Rose e Bernard e o segundo de Paulo e Nikki. *Os episódios , , e não entram nas navegações ou infoboxes dos personagens pois não contém o formato clássico de flashback da trama. Em apenas algumas partes do episódio mostram o que Jack fazia no avião e o mesmo acontece em com Kate e Charlie. *As navegações de personagens singulares como as de Jin, Sun, Boone, Michael, Walt, Shannon, Paulo e Nikki são usadas apenas na página de seus próprios personagens ou nos episódios/mobisódios que são só deles, como o caso de que é só de Michael ou do mobisódio que é só de Jin. Quanto aos objetos, personagens de flashbacks e quaisquer outros episódios usa-se a navegação deles em conjunto: "JineSun", "BooneeShannon", "MichaeleWalt", "PauloeNikki". *Não colocaremos personagens principais como personagens de flashbacks de outros personagens. Porque eles são principais, mesmo aparecendo em outros flashbacks. Espero que tenhamos esclarecido algumas dúvidas. Smiles http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Categoria:%21Predefini%C3%A7%C3%B5es_de_smilies : Achei interessante e só tiva a idéia.. por mim tanto faz.. 09h00min de 26 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Sugestão Teenho uma sugestão para a Página Principal: O quê que vsês acham de colocarmos 3 notícias ao invés de somente 2? Eu, individualmente, acho qe ficaria melhor, já que muitas vezes recebemos 2 notícias de uma vez soh.. 09h51min de 8 de Maio de 2008 (PDT) Sei lá,acho até uma boa idéia,mas ocuparia muito espaço.--:D 15h47min de 8 de Maio de 2008 (PDT) Novo Look da página principal Tah bacana, mas acho que deveriam ocorrer mais modificações...neh? Wikia Com a transferencia pra Wikia a Lostpedia perdeu um pouco de espaco por causa dos anuncios aqui a direita, desconfigurando a Pagina Principal. Mudei um pouco ela so ate alguem que entenda mais sobre isso a arrumar. 16h56min de 21 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) *Agora da pra usar o tema Lostbook novamente, que tira os anuncios do lado direito e muda o header, nao precisando remodelar a pagina principal. Sendo assim, o unico problema vai ser o logo Dharma/LP, que precisa ser mudado. VIDEOS... Olá... como faço para mudar os videos ali no canto da pagina? achei um video dahora e gostaria de colocar ali... *Apenas administradores podem mexer em páginas protegidas. Se você quiser sugerir um vídeo, coloque aqui o link e veremos se podemos fazer a mudança ;] 18h16min de 10 de julho de 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgIeeH10w3I esse é o link *Hum, aquele espaço é para vídeos de comerciais da série (promos), e o vídeo do link é mais como um tributo, e como não tivemos um bom comercial oficial até agora, foi colocado aquele feito por fã, que foi muito aclamado por várias pessoas. Se não aparecer outro promo que tenha uma qualidade superior a este, vamos deixá-lo até aparecer o comercial oficial ;D 19h11min de 10 de julho de 2009 (UTC) Eu acho que vocês adimistradores podiam também colocar tributos sim....Lostdi 19h04min de 30 de julho de 2009 (UTC) Aqui está um video que eu achei no youtube... Meio interessante por ele na pagina principal, meio tontinho mais é legal... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAOryi7yOSU&feature=related Lostdi 21h01min de 1 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Tem esse outro video aqui... é um promo. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEl465XJGOg&feature=related Lostdi 21h14min de 1 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) :Deixe-me me explicar melhor, Lostdi. A seção na página principal é destinada a comerciais da série. Como estamos sem nenhum comercial de Lost além daquele curto que foi mostrado logo depois da quinta temporada acabar, decidimos colocar um fanmade que se destacou muito entre a comunidade dos fãs de Lost. Todos que você citou não são comerciais oficiais e não se destacaram, por isso não iremos trocá-lo. 21h44min de 1 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Desculpo a pertubação e obrigado pela atenção... Voltarei com tudo para o quinto episódio. rs. Lostdi 22h23min de 1 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Escrevi errado é Desculpa e não Desculpo. rs. Lostdi 22h25min de 1 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) :Não, não. Eu agradeço sua preocupação com a LOSTpédia, só estava tentado te explicar melhor as coisas ;D 22h31min de 1 de agosto de 2009 (UTC)